Talk:Kintaro
Height Discrepancy This article states that Kintaro is "slightly taller" than Goro at 6'11", yet Goro's height is listed on his page as being 8'2". That's a full 2'9" difference there; in fact, the Wikipedia entry for Kintaro has him listed as 8'5", the proper height if he's supposed to be "slightly taller" than Goro, and Goro really is 8'2". What gives? And where did these numbers come from, anyway? I don't recall any official documentation being made stating how tall either Goro or Kintaro is. 06:02, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Perhaps I'm a bit late here, but Goro is stated as 8'2 in the comic book that came out at the same time as MK1 (The entire comic book can be found in MK:DA's crypt). That comic was written by John Tobias and acts as a prequel to the game, so I'm 100% sure it's cannon. I'm not sure where Kintaro's height is written. I don't recall if it's mentioned in MKII, but you can always check official websites or something. But if Goro is 8'2, and Kintaro appears close to Goro's height (if not slightly taller), then Kintaro's height of 8'5 is valid. --Ant423 00:55, March 4, 2011 (UTC) About his Babality... He is in fact the ONLY one with a Babality that makes him happy --Byakuya600 12:44, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Skarlet is a happy babality. and shao kahn also seems amused. Create havik 04:53, December 4, 2011 (UTC) How does he have an arcade ending if he's not playable? Seriously, it makes no sense, here I am thinking he isn't playable, then when I read the mk9 hacks and this page he does have one, what the hell? hmm perhaps he might not be playable but still has an ending like in MKVSDCU Shao Khan and Dark Seid had endings though weren't playble on the arcade. so this might be the case Scorp zero 08:37, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering the same thing for Goro. Apparently, someone hacked the PS3 demo, getting all of the info, which included bios+endings for Kintaro, Goro, and Kahn. I guess it was just in case the developers wanted to add them as DLC or something. Razr459 11:49, April 29, 2011 (UTC) If he has an ending, there must be some way to unlock himDontfearthereaper777 20:11, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Razr459. However, Shao Kahn and Darkseid are playable in MKvsDCU so it isn't an example. the team of Goro and Kintaro There is a part in chapter 14 Cyber Sub-Zero of the new Mortal Kombat game that made me a little scared and that was when Kintaro and Goro fight you I couldnt beat them to save my life. So im going to give you a tip on how to beat them. Some people may call this cheating but the only way I could beat it was to keep pushing the B button (If your on PS3 then its circle). Aventually they will catch up on what your doing and start blocking you so what i do is push a random button and then start pushing B (or circle) again.If you get X-Ray use it. I have written the same thing on Goro and Cyber Sub-Zero's page to. Leave a comment if you have any other tips on this fight.-SCORPION,KANO,andERMACfan134 You know there is a Walkthrough on this stuff right? Mortal Kombat (2011) Walkthrough --Azeruth 17:43, May 31, 2011 (UTC) No I didnt thanks for showing me that. kintaro its really cool dude hes my fav character I want to be Kintaro when I grow up. Kintaro had the Rapid Fireball in MKT? I really need to see some proof of that. I look at the move lists for him on the internet, and not one of them lists the Rapid Fireball as a special move. Also, I really don't remember it in MKT. Gongoro 08:16, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Kintaro and Motaro's Names I was looking up a list of baby names with meanings along the lines of "big" or "large" when I came across two familiar-looking Japanese names; "Kentaro," which means "sharp; big boy," and "Montaro," which simply means "big boy." My mind immediately went to Kintaro and Motaro, who are large-sized sub-boss fighters in the MK series. This has left me to wonder; were "Kintaro" and "Motaro" derived from "Kentaro" and "Montaro" intentionally or coincidentally? What do you guys think? SpectreZero77 (talk) 19:13, May 29, 2017 (CDT)